


I don't wanna be left for my demons to find

by aurevoir_bitchachos



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, I don't know why this exsists, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurevoir_bitchachos/pseuds/aurevoir_bitchachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Depression did many things, including making Laura Hollis travel across the country for a job. Cue the Karnsteins living in a massive house with a few odd workers, this could get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna be left for my demons to find

 

Papa was clear. "Go out and get a job" he said "We need the money" he said, but he never mentioned that no one would hire a woman. It has been three weeks and 11 farms, I worked on one for a day but all the men kept checking me out so, the friendly words of you're fired were uttered. This heat starting to wear me down, walking down the dusty road in the height of summer in heavy denim was painfully hot. I took my hat off and inspected the local area, I moved my hand to slap off some of the sweat from the band inside it, a tree a few meters down the road. I'll stop there for a bit. Setting off at a faster pace I reached the shaded area and ate some left over beans from the night before. Wiping my moth with the back off my hand, I started to repack my bindle.

Walking towards nothing, I started humming Blind Willie Johnson's Dark was the Night, cold was the Ground, a car ran by and covered me in more dust, a woman with black hair shouted sorry out the window before it had disappeared, a Cadillac V-16. Grumbling to myself I started brushing off as much dust as I could, Papa's voice wafted through my head "You can't get a good job if you don't look the part". Before walking on, thinking about how a little work would be great. Out of the blue a sky blue house came up into my view, in the driveway there was the same car as before. It had a black roof, wooden porch, a large farm from the looks of it. Far too the right I could see the bunkhouse long, rectangular, might as well have a go at it. I moved slowly toward the door and knocked, probably wasn't worth it but, why not? Instead of an old or young man opening the door, the same woman with black hair opened it with haphazard eyes looking from place to place.

"Hello may I help you?" I was a little struck for words at first because this woman was _gorgeous,_  long black hair, chocolate eyes and wearing a black corset with a white skirt.

"I..um yeah, I couldn't help noticing that you've got a lot of land here and, well, I need a job" I said giving her my charming toothy but troublemaker grin.

"I'll have to talk to Maman but how much can you lift?" The question struck me, was she actually considering this? "For example, can you lift that car?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Can anyone lift a Cadillac V-16 that roughly weighs 6,600 pounds?" She smiled at me

"I like you, come in, we might be able to talk business"

"Kitty, where are you?" A voice drifted through the dark house. Strange place, no photos or personal things, just bare. A man came into view he was wearing average clothes, nothing a worker would wear. Like the girl he had striking black hair and pointed features, although he had a broad chest and short hair, you could see the resemblance. "Who's this SugarPuss?" He asked pointing to me with his hand.

"This is..."

"Laura Hollis" I filled in for her.

"She needs a job and we need another person, can you work at a Blacksmith job?" The woman asked me.

"Yes, ma'am, my father was a blacksmith but I can farm to, its how I got this far"

"Well, Kitty, _I'll_ talk to Maman about it, you know how she is with you" The man answered. The man went up stairs to talk to this 'Maman' we were left in a silence for what seemed like hours, but only, I'd say, half an hour later the boy came out and nodded to the girl. 

"Thank you Will, should I take her to the the bunkhouse?" The girl asked with completely correct annunciation.

"Yes, Maman said we needed someone new" She nodded and took me out the front of the house and around to the bunkhouse, painted, huh, rich. 

The latch on the door opened and everyone in the room seemed to look at me, this place is going to be alright I think.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Sacrifice by Zella Day.


End file.
